


Camp Nano Teaser Trailer

by longdarkteatime



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, F/F, F/M, First Time, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longdarkteatime/pseuds/longdarkteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, I'm an evil bitch. I embrace this part of myself. I'm working on part three of Dodgy Chinese, but first I've got, like, a six page outline for Camp Nano to work on, and because I'm an evil bitch, I've decided to post little teasery things every week. Nothing substantial, just enough to make people hate my guts and call me names. Like, no, seriously, this is just a few sentences. I sort of hate me for this.</p><p>Set in Keira Marcos's BDSM AU, Ties That Bind, but not an official part of that universe obvs. </p><p>The feeeeeels. All the feeeeeeels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For a minute, Clint was sure he was having another of the dreams he’d been having every night. Sure, they’d never taken place in the briefing room before, but other than that it was all exactly the same. Then he decided he didn’t give a fuck and might as well do what he did every night before waking up.

So he got up, walked straight up to Dream Coulson, and dropped to his knees before asking, “Sir, please can I have my collar?”

After a few seconds of stunned silence, he finally got proof it wasn’t a dream, because instead of waking up like every other night, fe felt something silky being draped around his neck, and opened his eyes to see a tie dangling from his neck. Coulson’s hands grasped his face and turned him up to look at him. Coulson brushed a thumb over his temple, smiled and said, “I don’t have your collar with me. Believe it or not, I wasn’t expecting this to be the moment you finally gave in and let me give it to you,” he finished tying the tie around his neck, “but this will do until I retrieve the real thing, okay?”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

He shook off the hand that had settled on his shoulder to calm him. “Don’t _touch_ me, I don’t need _handling_.” He spun on Coulson. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you and you haven’t loaned Clint out to anyone, I guess you’re more possessive than I thought, but I don’t know if you’ll protect a sub that you haven’t collared. Can I trust you to keep Fury from using Steve in his power plays with the WSC?"

Coulson stared at Tony, bafflement all over his usually calmly blank face. “Tony, _what are you talking about_?”

 


	2. Happy Hallo- OH FUCK A WILD NANOWRIMO APPEARS

Greetings, gentlebeings!

NaNo approacheth like a great beast out of the darkness, and as a coincidence, so do I!

So, like, I was supposed to write this shit in, like, April, right? Yeaaaah, didn't happen. Work flares, pain flares, blah blah. So, just to alert you, gentlebeings, that I promise, promise, promise I am writing something for NaNoWriMo. PROMISE. I'm still in pain, but I'm on MUCH better drugs. So there's that. I'm not going to go with the teaser thing that I was going for here, though.

We have two options, gentlefolk. I can write this BDSM AU story, or the next part of Dodgy Chinese. 

I'm totally fucking with you, I have the BDSM AU already outlined, I'm totally writing that, don't even try. I can, however, offer up a Naked Nano type thing on my Dreamwidth blog, if you like, but, as you should know by now, I totally can't guarantee my reliability with that. Also I can't guarantee any interaction, because as you may have noticed from the comments on my writings, I Fail At Social. Also it will probably be nonsensical, because NaNo.

Also because candy. (POST-HALLOWEEN CANDY SALES WUT WUT)

(Are these type of posts even allowed? I GUESS WE'LL FIND OUT)


End file.
